memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vic Fontaine
Vic Fontaine was a highly advanced self-aware holographic character. He worked in the lounge of a Las Vegas hotel as a singer in a holoprogram which was kept on permanently in one of the holosuites in Quark's on Deep Space 9. Vic acted to an extent as an unofficial counselor on Deep Space 9 and enjoyed familiar relationships with many of the residents of the station. He was also aware that he was a hologram and had access to station files allowing him to keep up to date with real world current affairs. Vic also has the ability to freely roam other holoprograms. History 2374 Vic was designed by Julian Bashir's friend Felix and was activated on DS9 in late 2374. He was instrumental in helping Odo to gain the confidence to begin a real relationship with Kira Nerys. ( , ) Several months later, Vic performed a rendition of Here's to the Losers for Bashir and Quark after the pair became despondent over the fact Worf and Jadzia Dax had become able to have children. Vic urged them to move on. ( ) 2375 Three months later, Worf would seek solace in the lounge after Jadzia's death. Worf would ask him to perform All the Way, Jadzia's favorite song. Worf would get angry and start smashing the lounge. Vic asked Bashir to do something, as his band was threatening to quit. ( ) Later that year, Bashir asked Vic to record several of his songs to play to the troops on the front line of the war on AR-558. Bashir played it just before the Jem'Hadar attacked. ( ) After losing his leg at AR-558, Nog sought an escape from his life by joining Vic in the holosuite. Although Vic welcomed Nog and was amazed at the experience of his program being active for so long, he realized Nog needed to return to his old life. Vic ended the program himself. ( ) Several months later, a jack-in-the-box was activated, turning Vic's lounge into a casino run by his old rival Frank "Frankie Eyes" Chalmers. The DS9 crew later came to Vic's aid and staged an elaborate theft of money from the casino. ( ) Later that year, during the Battle of Cardassia, Quark joined Vic in several card games such as pinochle and Go Fish. Vic knew Quark was concerned about his friends on the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]]. After the Allies were victorious, Vic held an "end-of-the-war-good-bye-Chief-O'Brien-good-bye-Odo-good-bye-Worf" party in his lounge. Vic performed a moving rendition of The Way You Look Tonight for his friends. ( ) 2376 In April 2376, Vic, over coffee, counselled Bashir over his argument with Ezri Dax. ( ) Leonard James Akaar became a fan of Vic's and visited the lounge while he was on the station. Later that year, he interrupted one of Taran'atar's training programs to ask him to "keep it down". ( ) 2383 Vic's program was saved by Quark prior to the destruction of DS9 in 2383. He was continuously running in a self-contained simulation device. Quark reveals that he violated the rule against bringing provisions to bring along a memory module containing Vic's program - reasoning that he wasn't violating space restrictions as he could simply hold the module above his head and take up as much space as a human - intending to reactivate Vic once he has acquired a suitable holosuite. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) 2385 In 2385, Quark attempted to have Vic's program transferred from the module to holosuites on the new Deep Space 9. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) 25th century Fontaine was still active in the 25th century and gave an interview to Jake Sisko for an article on which Sisko was working. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, Vic was still active in the year 28,397 and accompanied Odo to the Guardian of Forever. ( ) Appendices Appearances 2374 * *"His Way" (First appearance) * * *"Tears of the Prophets" 2375 * *"Image in the Sand" *"The Siege of AR-558" *"It's Only a Paper Moon" *"Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang" *"What You Leave Behind" * * 2376 * * }} * * 2385 * * 2386 * The distant future *"Guardians" External link * Fontaine, Vic Fontaine, Vic Fontaine, Vic Category:bashir 62 characters